red scale
by booman980
Summary: M for stong language dislamer I don't own any characters but redscale and maybe some others later on up for adoption
1. redscale

**Chapter 1**

A large red blade back was running from a pack of fast bitters. 'why do I always have to run,' he thought, 'first red claw and his group, then that landslide and now this stinking fast bitters.' As he turned a corner he saw the path in front of him ended in a pile of rocks. Sliding to a stop he looked left and right to find a way out. He then hears a hiss coming from behind him he turned around to see a pack of twenty fast bitters 'shit I thought there was not this many' he thought as he slowly back away from the pack. When the tip his tail hit the rock wall. he glanced around again in hope that he missed a way out but he didn't see any. "So I have three choices right now: A. I try and fight my way through them, B. I could try and beg for my life, or C. I can try my luck with this rock wall," he muttered after a three minutes stand off he decided to brave the wall so he started to climb the rock wall as fast as possible cursing with each rock that fell. He turned to see the fast bitter pack standing at the bass of the wall glaring at him. So he slowly continued to the top of the wall and saw what was on the other side of the wall; it was a gorgeous valley, "great another haven sunny, tall tree so I don't have to duck under the branches, and a deep river with what I hope is a lot of fish to eat," he said, " I hope no one lives here." as he start down the wall. He was half way down the wall he hear a several flat tooth children scream, "sharp tooth." hearing this the blade back spun around thinking the fast bitters had fallowed him after all. That proved to be a mistake as the rocks under him gave way causing him to slide down the rest of the wall... tail first. "ouch my butt, I'm going to feel that in the morn..." the blade back muttering was interrupted by a loud snort, "great now what?!" he yelled in flat tooth looking behind him to see a large gray three horn glaring at him. "oh...," at that moment to elderly long necks emerged from the trees, "shit," finished the blade back, "yet another home to be gone." "who are your sharp tooth?" ask one of the long necks who he identified the voice as female. "My name is Red Scale, ma'am." Red Scale said. The two long necks began to discuss something as the they were red claw stood up to his impressive 24 ½ foot height an looked around and spotted a group of children staring at him under a bush. He decided to ignore them and continue to get his baring. After getting his baring he lade back down and sighed.  
grandpa long neck studied the sharp tooth who broke in to the great valley he was easily as tall as Red Claw and he had bright red scales on his his whole upper body and a gray under belly. He had a LOT of scars on his side and chest. "would you like to stay in the valley until you feel like leaving?" "thank you, sir, thank you." "how old are how Red Scale?" grandpa asked, "uh... I'd say I'm fifteen cold seasons old, and can I perhaps I can get you names, sirs and ma'am s?" the three horn answer, "why should tell you mine or my daughters' names or let this killer stay in our valley." Red Scale suddenly grew tense as he growled at the gray three horn, "are you hint that I will try to eat your children," "yes sharp tooth that's exactly what I am saying." "how dare you you miserable fucking asshole I am not fucking Red Claw you gray scale bastard I have a sense of honor and my species eat FISH your point brow jerk." before storming towards the river.


	2. meeting the gang

Chapter:2

As Red Scale stormed away from what he now calls the 'wall of pain' he hear the female three horn say, "Redscale, don't be mad at him he sometimes forgets to think before he says something,." Redscale looked behind him, but didn't stop walking to see her give the gray jerk a dirty look she turned to Redscale and gave him a reassuring smile. Redscale nodded in thanks and said, "it's okay ma'am I'd like to apologize for my language I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." then he turned back around just to walk face first in to a tree." Ouch, that's what I get for not watching where I'm." he said shaking his head. He heard a snicker," I'm glade I amuse you." he said with a smile. After a few seconds his stomach gave a loud growl. Redscale look surprised by the noise as he jumped. "Well I'm hungry," he said as he started into the trees had just left view when he stuck his head back out, "where's the river again?" He asked the female bigmouth answered, "you're heading in the right direction." "thank you," with that said Redscale pulled his head back and left to the river. When he arrived he saw his first thought has an under statement there was more than enough fish in the river. He calmly made his way to the bank of the river and crouched down opened his mouth slightly and lowered it so the end of his snout is a few inches from the water as he watched the fish swim in front of him. "okay got to time this just right," he muttered as he waited. Suddenly he lunged at the water and snapped his jaw shut on a large fish. As he pulled the fish out of the water a melon rolled in to his side. he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He craned his neck to see a young brown long neck emerge from the bushes laughing and judging by the laughing coming from the other side of bush he was not alone. The moment the long neck saw Redscale he stopped laugh and froze. "Littlefoot what wrong," said a female voice the bush rustled again and this time to Redscale's surprise a red fast bitter emerged from the bushes, "little foot you okay?" the fast bitter asked showing that it was the one who asked earlier. When she saw red scale she too froze. After a few second of staring another female voice yelled "hey come on you to we have a game to play!" both the fast bitter and Littlefoot jumped. They both noticed that Redscale was still watch them the fish in his mouth flopping, the fast bitter turned to Littlefoot and said "I will get the melon, you go tell the others," Littlefoot nodded weakly and backed in to the bush behind him. The fast bitter came up to Redscale and said in sharp tooth, "sorry about the melon hitting you we didn't know anyone was around here," she said, "uh... hi I'm Ruby, what's your name." Redscale did not respond she came closer, "hello you okay ?" no response she came up and tapped his side with the back of her claw that got a response. Redscale jumped and gave a small yelp, causing him to drop the fish which started flopping around. Redscale quickly leaped at the fish trying to stop it from escaping he managed to catch it just before it hit the water. He quickly swallowed the fish and turn to see Ruby staring at him. "Sorry what did you say earlier," he asked. "I said sorry about the melon," she repeated. "that's okay I don't mind... say what's your name I'm Redscale." he said. She said, "I'm Ruby, I should get going now." "see you later Ruby." after Ruby left Redscale turn to the river and muttered "well things are going to be interesting from now on."

I'm going to end this here.


End file.
